Bloody River
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: "Perasaanmu saat kau tidak dilihat dengan kedua mata, perasaanmu ketika kau mengetahui kau dibedakan, perasaan sakit kah yang kau rasakan karena itu? Atau... marah?" (Luka Megurine)


**Bloody River**

Hi, author nulis cerita ini sesuai dengan suasana hati author sekarang ini. (?)

Baca dan tebak suasana hati author sekarang.

One-shot

RnR

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton.**

**Bloody River**, Author : **Naoya Shirokawa/Ouya.**

Warning : MISStypo, GAJE, Garing, Aneh.

**Bloody River **© Naoya

Luka Megurine–

**08 December 1996**

"Anak kita manis ya?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan menamainya Luka Megurine, bagaimana?."

"Aku suka."

**08 December 1997**

"Sekarang umur mu sudah genap 1 tahun."

"Manis ya, yah?"

"Ya begitulah anak kita memang manis."

**08 December 1998**

"Luka."

"A-ayah."

"Ibu lihat dia sudah bisa berbicara."

"Wah, ibu senang ayah."

**08 December 1999**

"Ayah pulang."

"Ayah."

"Hi, Luka-chan."

"Selamat datang ayah."

"Ibu lihat ayah bawa baju buat ibu dan anak kita."

"Manis."

"Ya Luka."

**08 December 2000**

"Ayah, Luka mau bermain."

"Ayah dan ibu sudah mendaftarkan mu di taman kanak-kanak."

"Apa disana banyak teman?"

"Ya, Luka-chan bisa berteman sepuasnya."

"Terimakasih ayah, ibu."

**27 April 2001**

"Luka lihat, kita kedatangan satu orang keluarga baru."

"Ah? Siapa namanya?"

"Luki, mirip dengan ayah kan?"

"Hahaha, ayah jelek."

"Luka, kau harus menjaga adikmu ya?"

"Ya, ibu."

**08 December 2001**

"Ayah?"

"Lihat ayah membawakan mu buku berwarna."

"Terimakasih ayah."

"Hueeeeee…"

"Ayah, Luki tidak diberikan hadiah?"

"Ayah juga punya hadiah untuk Luki bu."

"Wah bagus ya."

"Boleh Luka lihat?"

"Luka menggambar saja sana, oh ya besok Luka sudah mulai sekolah di Sekolah dasar ya? Kalau begitu bagus"

"Umm…"

**27 April 2002**

"Happy birthday Luki, hadiah untukmu."

**08 December 2002**

"Ayah?"

"Hn…"

"Ayah ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Minggu?"

"Ya, coba ayah ingat lagi."

"Ayah sedang ingin istirahat, nanti saja ya."

"Ayah?"

**27 April 2003**

"Luki, ayah punya hadiah untuk mu."

"Ibu juga."

**08 December 2003**

"Mungkin ayah sedang tidak ada uang untuk merayakan ulang tahun ku."

**27 April 2004**

"Luki, selamat ulang tahun, lihat ayah membelikan mainan ini untuk mu."

"Ayah terimakasih."

**08 December 2004**

"Ayah, ibu, aku mendapat peringkat 2 dikelas."

"Kalau begitu bagus."

"Ayah, ibu."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini hari apa ya?"

"Rabu, kenapa?"

"Iya Rabu, dan hari Rabu ini adalah tanggal berapa?"

"Delapan?"

"Ya, dan hari ini adalah hari?"

"Ah, kau ini cepat ganti baju mu."

"Tapi?"

**27 April 2005**

"Kau senang? Ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi kita menginap dirumah kakek."

"Kakak?"

"Apa?"

"Cantik."

"Bohong."

"Memang."

**08 December 2005**

"Luki Megurine?"

"Kakak?"

"Apa?"

"Mati saja sana."

**27 April 2006**

"Luki? Selamat ulang tahun nak, maaf ya tahun kemarin ayah dan ibu pergi keluar kota"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ayah aku mendapat peringkat 3 dikelas."

"Bagus, karena kau sudah berusaha dan mendapat peringkat 3 ayah akan membelikan mu mainan baru."

"Terimakasih."

**06 Juni 2006**

"Luka."

"Oh? Hi Gumi."

"Kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, tapi maaf aku tidak suka keluar rumah"

"baiklah."

**08 December 2006**

(TIDAK USAH DIINGAT!)

**08 december 2007**

(Aku benci hari ini!)

**08 December 2008**

(MEREKA BODOH!)

**01 January 2009**

"Hari pertama ku di sekolah pertengahan, SMP."

"Hi, aku Miku."

"Miku? Aku Luka."

"Ayo berteman?"

"Ya."

**17 Mei 2009**

"Teman-teman hari ini Miki ultah."

(ULANG TAHUN?)

"Miki, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini pada mu."

"Terimakasih Luka, aku request gambar donk."

"Aku akan menggambarnya."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kau berikan apa kepadanya?"

"Hanya buku bu."

"Dasar."

**08 December 2009**

(Aku masih punya teman yang akan selalu mengingat hari ulang tahun ku)

"Hi Luka."

"Hi.."

"Luka, mana request ku?"

"Ini dia Miki."

(Ternyata aku salah)

"Happy Birthday."

"Miku?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa."

"Tidak apa."

(Hanya Miku?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

"Kakak? Selamat ulang tahun."

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Ha? Happy Birthday Luka, ayah dan ibu tidak sempat membelikan mu hadiah."

(AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN HADIAH KALIAN)

**27 April 2010**

"Luki?"

"Ya bu."

"Hari ini ulang tahun mu akan ibu rayakan dengan acara makan-makan bagaimana?"

"Ah? Terimakasih bu."

"Kau ikut Luka?"

"Tidak."

**08 December 2010**

"Happy Birthday Luka."

"Teman-teman?"

"Miku yang memberitahukan kami hari ini kau ulang tahun."

"Oh, begitu."

(AKU TIDAK BUTUH UCAPAN INI, MENYAKITKAN!)

"Miku."

"Luka, ini teman ku Rin."

"Rin? Hi aku Luka."

"Hi juga Luka."

"Rin, Luka, kalian suka anime?"

"Sangat."

**17 December 2010**

"Miku?"

(PENCURI!)

"Rin, aku suka dengannya."

"Luka?"

"Aku menggangu, hahaha aku kembali ke kelas ya."

"Biarkan saja dia Miku."

(MENYEBALKAN, DASAR PENCURI!)

_(Luka cemburu?)_

**27 April 2011**

"Happy birthday Luki."

"Terimakasih bu."

"Hey Luka-nee, kau sudah selesai menyapu?"

"Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku, kau juga harus bantu tahu!"

"Aku sibuk membuka kado ulang tahunku."

"Kau ini! Jangan menaburkan sampah."

BUUUUK!

"Kenapa kau memukul ku?"

"Kau menyapu kertas-kertas ku!"

"Ini sampah!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

(MENYEBALKAN!)

**03 JULY 2011**

_(SEMUA INI AKAN SEGERA BERAKHIR!)_

Langit hari ini sangat tidak bersahabat, tidak bersahabat bagi orang yang selalu ceria tapi langit hari ini sangat bersahabat dengan hati ku. Langit gelap, berwarna kelabu, sepertinya hujan akan turun membasahi bumi. Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar dari luar kaca jendela ku, suara dentingan jendela yang menyeramkan adalah music yang merdu ditelingaku, aku akan bernyanyi sebuah lullaby terakhir untuk mu, yang akan membawa mu untuk tidur selamanya didalam pelukanku.

(Atau malah sebaliknya.)

Suara anak-anak yang sedang berlari adalah musuh ku, kamar ini adalah satu-satunya tempatku berlindung dari suara itu, suara mu adalah madu bagiku, semanis apapun itu, tetap saja sebuah madu yang membuat telingaku berdarah, bibir mu yang manis seperti gula adalah alat yang sangat menyentuh saat tertancap didada ku,

(BOHONG!)

Sesak! suara merdu dari mulut manis mu dan permen kapas pink milik mu sangat enak untuk dinikmati. Menyakitkan!. Senyum ku untuk mu adalah sebuah perasaan manis, sangat manis, yang bisa membuat mu tersenyum. Tersenyum menang. Kejam!.

(Hati ku gelap)

Rintihan hujan mulai turun perlahan membasahi bumi yang tenang, aku berjalan keluar kamar melirik kearah kanan menatap sebuah foto keluarga, hanya ada aku, ayah, dan ibu. Lalu melirik kearah kiri menatap sebuah foto yang diambi saat perpisahaan SMP, semuanya senang, dan aku yang sangat senang. Menatap buku diary yang memuat berbagai macam kenangan manis ku, kita, dia, dan juga mereka. Kenangan yang benar-benar manis, yang bisa membuat ku menangis bahagia dalam sebuah kebohongan! Mereka sedang tidak dirumah.

(I WILL SNATCH EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU...

HIM AND HER, YOUR MEMORIES, AND WHATEVER ELSE...)

Aku melangkahkan kaki mulusku kearah sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan makanan, aku mengambil sebuah benda tajam disana, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sebuah benda yang terlihat manis dimataku, yang bisa membuat seseorang terbang dan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat manis. Sangat manis, sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Mati!

(BERAPA ORANG YANG AKAN KEHILANGAN NYAWANYA HARI INI?)

Aku mendengar sebuah hentakan kaki, mereka sudah pulang. Lampu yang tadinya menyala, kini padam, suara hentakan kaki itu mulai mendekat diikuti suara petir yang menyambar dengan kuat yang memekakkan telinga orang normal yang ceria, tidak untukku, bagiku suara itu adalah suara nyanyian dari surge yang tidak memekakkan telinga. Aku menatap kearah mereka dan tersenyum miris kearah mereka, benda runcing yang aku tatap tadi aku pegang erat dibelakang badan ku.

(HANYA SATU, ATAU TIGA ORANG?)

"Luka." Sapa seorang laki-laki dengan wajah manisnya kepada ku yang sedang tersenyum miris menatapnya.

(BOHONG)

Aku tetap terus menatap mereka, menatap Luki, ayah dan ibu bergantian. Aku tidak membalas sapaan manis mereka. Hati manisku telah berubah menjadi hati yang teriris-iris, aku bagaikan sebuah mayat yang hidup. Aku menatap tajam kearah Luki adikku. Dia balas menatapku sambil tersenyum kepadaku, senyum palsu. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan aku bertiga dengan ayah dan ibuku. Aku menyusul adikku menuju kamarnya mengabaikan ibu dan ayahku, kamar ini adalah makam untuknya. Luki.

(Atau sebaliknya. . .)

"Luki, kau itu adik yang manis ya. Manis semanis gula, dan lebih manis dari madu. Kita mempunyai nama yang sama Luka dan Luki bagaikan sepasang kembar, kau tahu didunia lain bila dia adalah seorang yang kembar cukup satu orang saja yang hidup." Kata ku sambil mengunci pintu kamar Luki dari dalam, dan kunci kamarnya aku lempar kesembarang tempat. Dia tidak menatapku, dia hanya menatap layar ponselnya, dikamarnya, kamar yang berwarna biru, bagaikan sungai yang mengalir. Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sebuah benda manis.

(Is it your way? For your future?)

Hi, you

Yes you,

Listen,

I am ready for everything

I am ready for die

I am ready leave forever from you

I am Ready!

Pilihan ku adalah bukan untuk memberikannya sebuah goresan manis, tapi membuat semua apa yang ku lihat sekarang ini berhenti, didepan matanya.

_(This is not the answer!)_

I sing the last lullaby for you

My lovely brother

Goodnight, then.

Sayonara –

JLEEEB_!

(But for me this is a way for out from everythings!)

Luki's PoV

Aku menatap kearah kakak ku yang dari tadi menatap ku dan tersenyum miris kearah ku, ada apa? Apa dia bersiap membunuh ku? Atau aku akan tersenyum kemenangan, saat dia mengatakan aku menyerah?

End Luki's PoV

Normal PoV

Sebuah cairan merah keluar melalui mulut seorang gadis berambut pink, cairan yang seperti sebuah jus, jus segar yang berasal dari dalam manusia, dan beberapa hewan yang memilikinya.

"Se-selamat tinggal." Kata gadis berambut pink, yang kemudian terjatuh. Benda manis yang tertancap dipunggung gadis itu menusuk makin dalam, dan keluar berlawanan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Luka Megurine –

(Cukup satu orang saja yang mati, cukup aku, aku dan kecemburuan ku! Selamat tinggal)

It's the end

For you I am just a trash

But for me you're my lovely brother.

I am your big sister.

Well, I've end the song

Sayonara.

(Jika akhirnya adalah mati, kenapa aku dilahirkan?)

**-END-**

Author : Naoya Shirokawa.

Judul yang aneh, dan cerita yang aneh juga.

Keseluruhan cerita : Luka cemburu dengan adiknya, adiknya mengabil semua haknya, dan adiknya juga jahat padanya.

Begitu juga dengan sahabatnya Miku, dia cemburu karena Rin datang mengisi hati Miku. Dan melupakannya.

Well then **Review** pleaaaaaaaaaseeee. *bow*


End file.
